Many cathode ray tube display devices incorporate adjustable tilting arrangements. These vary from the simplest type in which arms extending below the upper assembly are mounted on arms extending upwardly from the base assembly by means of a pivot pin. Such systems normally require a locking device to allow free tilting movement when unlocked and no such movement when locked. Another system is similar to the camera type ball and socket system, which also requires a locking mechanism. Other systems rely on the friction of sliding contacts between the upper and base assemblies to allow movement but to prevent unwanted movement when the screen is in the desired position. Such systems, which are exemplified by the display unit of the Displaywriter system manufactured by International Business Machines Corporation, are effective but are subject to wear.
It is, therefore, an object to the present invention to provide a tilting mechanism for a cathode ray tube display device which is easily adjusted and does not rely on sliding contacts or locking mechanisms to maintain the device in the desired position.